


Don't leave me here lost in the dark

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Metahuman Sebastian Smythe, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen haven't seen each other since they were eleven. Having been separated by the state, the twins never saw each other again, until Sebastian Smythe returns from Paris, France. What should be a happy reunion is anything but. Why is Sebastian acting weird, and can the two ever become close again?





	Don't leave me here lost in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is owned by Fox. The Flash is owned by The CW.  
> Warning this story contains references to: abuse, homophobia, child abuse, and alcoholism. I do _not_ condone any of these things. Don't get it twisted. It's _just_ a story.

        

 

 

 

_My name is Sebastian Smythe. When I was eleven, Henry Allen killed my mother. My brother claimed that he was innocent. That she was killed by the impossible. Henry Allen went to prison for her murder, and I still blame him. He was the one who took our mother away from us, not this fabrication of the Man in yellow. I haven’t seen Henry since that day, and I couldn’t care less. I haven’t seen my brother since that day either. I miss him, you know?_

_When I was eleven, I was adopted by Richard Smythe and Charlotte-Dupuis-Smythe. I hated it. These people weren’t my parents, and I was in another state to boot. Sure, you would think I had everything. I was adopted into a rich family. To the outside world, Richard Smythe was a loving husband and a loving father. In reality, Richard Smythe is an alcoholic that physically, verbally, and emotionally abused his wife and adopted son._

_Maman divorced his sorry ass, and returned to Paris. That was also the year that I developed my first crush on a boy. When Richard found out? He went ballistic. That was the first time I had ever been called a faggot._

_He told me that I had one hour to pack my shit, then I was going to Paris to live with my maman. Five years passed, and I had a dual citizenship with America and France. I was sixteen when I returned to the states and started going to Dalton Academy. In the years I was there, I was hated by the rival school known as McKinley. I can’t say I blame them, I was a dick in high school._

_For one thing, I almost blinded Blaine Anderson with a rock salt slush that was meant for Kurt Hummel. Another thing, I drove David Karofsky to try to kill himself. There was also the fact that I photoshopped pictures of Finn Hudson to blackmail Rachel Berry. Knowing that Dave could have died because of that, that was what prompted me to change. No more bullying, blackmail, or assault. When I graduated, I attended Blaine and Kurt’s wedding. After that, I moved back to Paris, and left everyone I knew behind. My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I’m not the asshole I once was._

Sebastian was currently sitting on a plane, listening to the captain speaking in French. He hasn’t been back to the states since he helped Kurt and Blaine out with their wedding. After saying goodbye to his maman, Sebastian was on the next plane back to America. He hasn’t seen his brother since they were eleven, and they got separated. He still blames Henry. If it wasn’t for him, then they never would have gotten separated. He never would have been adopted by Richard, and he never would have been disowned.

         Hell, his mother would still be alive. When Sebastian was eleven, he discovered that he was a telepath. He kept it secret for years. He was a freak with powers, he couldn’t just tell that to people. Sebastian was seventeen when he learned how to defend himself with telepathic blasts. He made himself a promise not to use them unless he had absolutely had to.

         The flight was an eleven-hour flight, and Sebastian was exhausted. Paris is eight hours ahead of Central City, and he hadn’t slept that well last night. He walks into the Central City Bank, swapping out Euros for Dollars. Sebastian’s head was already pounding from listening to everyone’s thoughts. Adjusting to English was hard.

         He hasn’t spoken the language since he graduated. He rolled his eyes when he heard people snickering in the background. Yeah, he has a French accent, _get over it_ already. Sebastian decides to get a bank account. He was going to be here for a while, so he might as well work on living arrangements in Central City. For now, though, Sebastian booked a hotel.

         He’d figure out an apartment later. When Sebastian walks into his room, he collapses into bed. He was asleep within an hour. It was eleven in the morning when he wakes up to someone pounding on the door.

         “ _Fuck off! I’m trying to sleep here!”_ He shouts. Who the hell wakes someone up at eleven in the fucking morning?

         “Mr. Smythe, we need the room.” A voice says from the other side of the door. Sebastian groans and gets up, getting dressed as he grabbed his travel bag. He sighs and leaves the hotel. He starts walking until he finds the nearest phone store. Orange didn’t exist in the states, so he would have to find a new phone provider. By the end of the day, Sebastian had switched to a new provider. Now that he had a working phone, the first thing he does is look Barry up on Facebook.

         As Sebastian looks at his profile, he blinks when he sees that he’s working at the CCPD. _Always knew you were into nerdy shit. A CSI? Really?_

By the time Sebastian gets into the building, it was lunch time. When he walks in, he was greeted by a man carrying a container full of sandwiches.

         “Oh, hey Allen. Here.” He says, handing Sebastian one. Sebastian raises an eyebrow, but takes it anyway. When the strange man left, Sebastian starts looking for Barry’s lab. He’s a CSI, so he has to have one, right?

         It didn’t take him long to find Barry’s lab. He blinks when he realizes something: he can’t hear Barry’s thoughts. His eyes widened when Barry picks up a very large needle.

         “Whoa! The hell is _that_ for?” He asks. Barry almost had a heart attack.

         “Jesus Christ!” He gasps, slowly turning around.

         “Salut!” Sebastian greets. Barry blinks.

         “Huh?” He asks.

         “Right, sorry, English. Also, would you like to explain why some random hot guy just gave me a sandwich and called you Allen?” Sebastian asks.

         “Aw gross! That’s my _boss_ Sebastian, and besides, he’s _married_!” Barry complains. Sebastian cracks up.

         “Hey, I can’t help, that your boss is hot.” He says. Barry rolls his eyes.


End file.
